To The Surface (version 2)
"Alice?" Br'er Rabbit questioned in concern. But Alice didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Alice reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Alice reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Alice giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Cody, Edmond, and Br'er Rabbit popped up from the water. "Alice," said the rabbit. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the blonde-haired was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a human ship before either, Br'er Rabbit had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Alice dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Alice!" cried Br'er Rabbit, "Alice! Please! Come back!" But Alice was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Alice dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little girl grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Alice saw fascinated her! She saw a group of human sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There were also two familiar Great Danes, dancing in rhythm to the music. Tiger and Talbot were having so much fun until they abruptly stopped. Their noses picked up a scent that seemed foreign to them, and they barked with curiosity. Tiger and Talbot got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. They tried to find the source of this new smell. Alice saw Tiger and Talbot coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. She slightly turned to see if Tiger and Talbot were gone, only to have Tiger and Talbot face to face with her. They pant at her happily and then lick her cheeks. The two dogs would have continued if they didn't hear their master's whistle. "Tiger, Talbot!" called Arthur, "Here, boys!" Tiger and Talbot left Alice and gallantly trotted over to Arthur. Alice peeked from behind to see where Tiger and Talbot ran off to. She gently held her cheeks where the dogs kissed her. Tiger and Talbot trotted over to Arthur, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, mutts, whatcha doing, huh, Tiger?" asked the squire. Talbot barked and licked Arthur. "Oh, Talbot." he chuckled. Arthur laughed, trying to put down Tiger and Talbot and saying, "Good boys." Alice's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Arthur. He was noble, dreamy, innocent, clumsy, brave, kind, caring, and hard-working. What caught her attention were his handsome slenderness and blonde hair. Alice began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Alice had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Alice turned to see that it was the White Rabbit from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked the horse. "Mr. Rabbit, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Alice sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome human. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said the White Rabbit, as he plopped down next to Alice. "We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Alice closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a human this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Arthur. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Tiger and Talbot. Alice laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" The White Rabbit shook his head as he looked at Tiger and Talbot, whose saliva was dripping from their mouths. "I dunno," he said. "One of them looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." But Alice smiled and shifted the White Rabbit's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when the Mad Hatter clapped his hands announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Arthur Pendragon with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at the Mad Hatter's huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Mad Hatter, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Arthur chuckled, as he gave the Mad Hatter a playful hit on the back, which the Mad Hatter didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Arthur!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Arthur Pendragon standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Arthur frowned and raised an eye in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Arthur was grateful for the Mad Hatter's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Tiger and Talbot sneered at the present and growled in annoyance. They didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt the Mad Hatter's feelings, Arthur thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Mad Hatter," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why the Mad Hatter would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. The Mad Hatter seemed oblivious to Arthur's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Mad Hatter, don't start." Arthur chuckled. He snatched the telescope from the Mad Hatter as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Alice and the White Rabbit were located. Alice and the White Rabbit quickly hid so Arthur wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Camelot, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to the Mad Hatter, who almost dropped it. "Oh, Arthur, it isn't me alone." said the Mad Hatter, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Arthur sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Alice smiled as she glanced up at Arthur. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said the Mad Hatter. "Believe me, Mad Hatter." Arthur replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Arthur became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies